


As One

by Skyline (skybs)



Series: Papermoon [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-16
Updated: 1998-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's going to be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As One

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the final part of my Papermoon Series and as promised a happy ending for my little guppy :-).  
> /text/ indicates thoughts.  
> Thanks to Gabrielle for beta-reading!

_Times of joy and times of sorrow  
So much we've been through  
I don't care what comes tomorrow  
All I need in my life is you  
\-- 'As One' by Papermoon_

Loud knocking on the front door startled Blair out of his sleep. Groaning, he looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table before stumbling out of bed. Who the hell had the nerve visiting him in the middle of the night? Clad in boxers and a tank top, he padded to the door and opened it, surprise written all over his face when he recognized the man in front of him.

"Jim?"

"Blair, I know it's late and I'm sorry, but I have to talk to you." Pausing, Jim held Blair's eyes with a pleading look, "I... don't know if I'll have the courage to do this any time but now."

Studying the older man's face, Blair noticed the dark shadows under his friend's eyes. Worried, he stepped back, closing the door after Jim had entered the apartment. "Want something to drink?"

Jim nodded, answering, "Coffee would be great. Thanks."

Walking into the kitchen, he watched Jim slowly pacing through the living room. He had always loved to watch his Sentinel, admiring the strong body as much as he wanted to heal the scared, restless, beautiful soul hidden deep inside it. However, something was bothering the older man, and he was going to find out what that something was.

Listening to the sounds of Jim walking a hole in his floor, Blair made coffee for Jim and a cup of tea for himself. After he was done, he went back into the living room, placing two mugs onto the table. He sat down on the couch and followed the Sentinel with his eyes, watching as he stopped in front of the window. Jim stood there a while, staring silently outside. Blair was just about to ask what was wrong when the big man started speaking, sounding so unlike the man he had known for years.

"I don't know how to start---everything seems so... so different now. I'm scared as hell." He laughed bitterly. "It's funny, don't you think? Big, tough ex Army Ranger and Police Captain is afraid to tell his soulmate what's going on in his stubborn head."

"No, not at all," said Blair. He stood up and walked to Jim, putting his hand on his friend's arm. Soothingly, he stroked up and down, whispering words of comfort. Early on, he'd learned that it didn't do any good to push the older man, so he just waited. Sooner or later, Jim would open up.

They stood there for a long time, neither speaking a word. It almost startled Blair when Jim started speaking again.

"I shut everyone out after you left me, but it wasn't enough. Everyone and everything kept reminding me of you." He took a deep breath and turned around, facing Blair. "I... I started to dial my senses down to normal range. Never used them intentionally... I didn't want to be a Sentinel anymore---not without you."

Blair opened his mouth, but Jim put his index finger over his lips. "Don't. Hear me out first."

Nodding, he closed his mouth and softly kissed the fingertip. Jim closed his eyes for a second, feeling the light touch burn his skin.

"When you came back, my first thought was that everything would be right again. But then... I got scared. What if you left again? I couldn't take it if you did---the loneliness, the emptiness in my heart, the struggling not to think about you. So I kept my distance. But the walls are crumbling, and I don't know how much longer they'll hold.

"I love you so much, Blair."

During Jim's speech, Blair had put his arms around the bigger man's waist, pressing himself against the strong, muscled body.

"I'm so sorry, Jim," he whispered, his voice trembling with emotion. "I never should have left in the first place. I missed you so much, and I never stopped loving you. Forgive me, please."

Jim just pressed his lips to his love's forehead, wrapping his arms tightly around the small body. Never, *never* again would he let the other half of his soul leave. /that's a promise/

 _Whatever may come we'll stay together  
You are the one who makes me live again  
Can't you feel our hearts beating together  
Beating as one ...as one  
\-- 'As One' by Papermoon_

\---

 **Epilogue - One year later**

"It's good to see them happy and together," Simon said, watching Jim and Blair dance to the soft rhythm of Lionel Richie's 'My Destiny'.

He hadn't been surprised when the two of them had told him two months earlier that they were getting married. He was happy for them. After all that had happened to them during the last few years, it was everything he wished for them---to be happy for the rest of their lives.

"Yeah," agreed Megan, snuggling closer to her husband. "Like I said, they're meant to be together."

End.


End file.
